


wicked thing

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strangulation, Top Albus, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Angry wall sex. That's pretty much about it.





	wicked thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Jude Law is ripped.

It's a chance meeting. Two sets of eyes meeting across the street. Dawning recognition, wands drawn, arms grasping hold of each other.

A rush of air and they are away from the street. A door slams closed behind them as they burst into an empty room. Mouth meeting mouth, their lips tangling together, teeth clicking against each other. A hiss of pain, a swell of blood on someone's lips. It doesn't matter which of them it is. It's all the same, the same breath, the same skin, the same blood. Fabric rips as clothes are torn off, buttons flinging across the room and clicking on the floor. Trousers pulled down, kicked away into the corner.

Albus pins Gellert's wrists to the wall. Gellert trashes against Albus hold, more for show than anything else. Their mouths meet again, and it's a battle, a duel, nothing like the gentle exploration of youth. But Albus' grip on his arms stays strong, his strength impressive. Switching tactics, Gellert pulls Albus' lip between his teeth and bites down. Another sharp burst of blood follows, mixing in with the old. A sharply whispered spell and Gellert groans as he feels himself being stretched out, wetness spreading between his thighs. Gellert bangs his head against a wall, his back stretching as invisible fingers brush against his prostate. He glares at Albus who is watching him, his gaze impassive, even cold. Only his cock betrays his eagerness, curling against his stomach, heavy and thrumming with blood.

A sharp burst of annoyance shoots through Gellert as he meets Albus' impassive gaze. He doesn't want _this_ Albus, the one who hides in castles and beneath masks. He wants _his_ Albus, the one whose eyes gleamed when they talked about their revolution, of the Hallows, the one who laughed when they joined their powers together for the first time. He wants him in all his glory, all his darkness in full display. As Albus starts leaving bites on his neck, Gellert leans close to his ear and whispers, "The great Albus Dumbledore", he says between gasps, "what would your admirers say if they saw you now," No reaction. "About to be cock deep in the most wanted wizard in the world?" A sting of pain as teeth bite down hard on his shoulder. "Would they sing your praises then? Or would they finally see you for who you truly are?" He gasps and goes silent as Albus' hand finds its way to his cock and squeezes it almost to the point of pain.

In retaliation, Gellert takes Albus' earlobe between his teeth and tugs. A sharp twist of a wrist and Gellert lets go. His voice low, teasing, he continues, "A wicked thing, dangerous thing." A pause as Albus' hand strokes him, now gentle. "Ah- A monster, a kill-"

Gellert gasps as his wrists are suddenly free and a hand wraps around his neck instead, squeezing, nearly cutting off his air. Albus stares at him, fury burning in his eyes and for a moment Gellert is almost afraid that he's going to kill him. Victorius and aroused, he waits for the hand to tighten around his neck, his vision to fade out. Then Albus blinks, his demeanour changing. Shame fills his features, and he withdraws his hand. Gellert presses his head against the wall and laughs, his throat hurting, body shaking with it. His eyes gleam with tears of laughter as he says, "There you are, my darling." His hand rises to caress Albus' cheek. "How have I missed you," he croons.

Albus flickers his eyes down. "I wish I could say the same," he says softly, his tone reproachful.

Gellert laughs again, " _Liar_. You've missed _me_. You've missed _this_ ," he says and brushes their cocks together. Albus gasps and closes his eyes. Gellert leans down and hisses into his ear, "Now fuck me like you _mean_ it."

Abus shakes his head, retreating back behind his mask. "I don't-"

Gellert grasps him by his chin. "Oh, please, you know you want to," he whispers against Albus' lips and watches his eyes flicker closed. "Fuck me."

Something flashes behind Albus' eyes and he moves, lifting Gellert up in one deft move, pushing him forcefully against the wall. He keeps holding him up in one arm as he uses the other to guide himself in, his gaze never leaving Gellert's. Gellert groans as Albus breaches him, feeling the burn of it, relishing in it. Albus exhales sharply, the only sound leaving him. He starts thrusting in, slow at first, but gaining speed with every push. Gellert's back keeps slamming against the wall with every thrust, no doubt leaving it bruised. He finds Albus' lips, dragging their mouths messily together, gasping into his mouth as he shoves in particularly hard. Disconnecting, he mouths his way down Albus' neck, biting down hard on his shoulder. Albus groans and stills, his release filling Gellert. Panting, Albus slips out and goes onto his knees, his hand grasping Gellert's cock and guiding it past his pretty lips. Gellert groans and grabs strands of auburn hair between his fingers. Albus strokes his thigh gently with one hand as he bops his mouth up and down Gellert's length. Gellert looks at him, sitting prettily at his knees, sucking his cock like he had been doing it all his life. A brief flash of paranoia flashes through him as Gellert wonders if his cock isn't the only one that has passed between those rosy lips. His grip tightens on Albus' hair as he pulls him closer, almost making him choke. Albus draws away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sends a disapproving glare at him. Gellert smiles at him innocently. Rolling his eyes, Albus grasps him by the hips and pushes him against the wall. He keeps holding on as his mouth goes back to Gellert's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before sinking as deep as he can go. Albus drags his mouth back tortuously slow, making Gellert groan and trying to buck up his hips. But Albus' hold on his hips is secure, and he doesn't budge. He continues this torture for a few more times before he starts bopping his head faster. Soon, Gellert groans and pulls his hair in a warning. Albus draws away and closes his eyes, letting Gellert come on his face. It drips down his eyelashes, coating his cheeks.

He looks divine. An angel fallen to earth, fallen to sin. And Gellert is the one who dragged him down.

Gellert slumps on the floor, his abused back dragging against the wall. He catches his breath before he summons a handkerchief to his hand, wiping the fabric across Albus' face. When he's done, he pecks him gently on the lips. Albus draws him into his lap, twining his hands behind his back. Burying his head in Gellert's shoulder, kissing the bite mark he left on his skin, he whispers, "Lie to me."

Gellert hums as he runs his hand through Albus long hair. Kissing him on his cheekbone, he says, "I hate you."

Albus' arms tighten around him, pulling Gellert flush against his chest.

Continuing to comp his hair, Gellert rests his head against him. "I have never hated anyone more," he whispers, and they both pretend not to know what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this ah- story *cough*
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
